


Rares instants agréables dans cette vie de démon jetable

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Eric n'a jamais de chance, comme démon. Heureusement, parfois, quelqu'un s'en soucie.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #15 "Joséphine"]
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Rares instants agréables dans cette vie de démon jetable

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, le "Original Charachter" n'était pas si original que ça, mais... J'allais pas vous spoiler, hein?
> 
> J'ai eu le malheur (non c'était fun) de faire un poisson d'avril sur le Discord. Ça a dérapé. Le thème de cette semaine-là en a résulté.  
> Pour ceux qui auraient oublié qui est Eric, le démon jetable: c'est celui qui se fait bouffer par Toutou, explosé par Hastur et qui apporte le feu d'enfer au Paradis. Il a une coiffure amusante.

Les démons n'ont pas de maman. Ils l'ont trahis, après tout, et après Elle les a jeté du Paradis, coupant tout contact avec eux.

Eric n'a donc pas de maman. Mais il a un patron, et il le fait flipper. Être sous les ordres du Duc Hastur n'est pas une sinécure. Heureusement, tant qu'il fait du chiffre, ça passe. Quitte à se faire désincorporer plus souvent que d'ordinaire.

Alors Eric fonce toujours tête baissée. Enfin, il réfléchit quand même un minimum, c'est pas ça. Il évite les missions à Londres, évidemment. Y'a un ange, là-bas, il fait encore plus peur qu'Hastur.

Par contre, quand il voit une mission en France, il saute dessus, direct.

La France lui réussi bien. Il sait pourquoi, évidemment, mais il se garde bien de le dire. On lui interdirait d'y retourner, et ce serait dommage, surtout maintenant que son accent devenait de plus en plus réussis.

Ce jour-là, la mission le menait jusqu'au fin fond du Périgord, un coin appelé... Leslie... lézézie... euh... Un truc en -ac, quoi.  
Un truc banal, en plus. Dans les hauteurs de la ville, un resto vendait des huitres. Il fallait pousser les humains à la gourmandise pour ternir leurs âmes, et rendre les huitres peu fraîches pour ternir... euh... autre chose.

Il traversa la rue (regardant deux fois de chaque côté, chat échaudé craint l'eau chaude) (oui, cela lui était déjà arrivé d'être renversé. Par une charrette au treizième et par une trottinette dans le treizième, entre autres choses) pour aller s'installer à la terrasse.

Évidemment, quoi qu'il fasse, ou qu'il aille, Joséphine était là. Il aurait été presque déçu de ne pas la voir. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, occupée à jouer les assistantes sociales avec une jeune femme mignonne comme tout, et dont le problème devait être tout à fait dramatique. Il rendit leur fraicheur au plat d'huitre qui leur étaient porté.

Aucune raison de s'accorder les mauvaises grâce d'un Ange Gardien. Surtout d'un Ange comme Joséphine, qui l'avait déjà tiré de quelques mauvais pas. (Une histoire de poulailler assez mémorable, par exemple...)

Il attendit patiemment que la gourmandise humaine fasse son œuvre en sirotant un diabolo grenadine. Après le départ de la demoiselle en détresse (qui était probablement battue par son mari, ou déshérité par son père, ou lachée par sa meilleure amie, ou...) Joséphine se retourna vers lui.

"Tu m'en commandes un? je reviens."

Joséphine claqua des doigts et disparu. Personne ne le remarqua.

Las, Eric héla le serveur. "Deux diabolo grenadine, s'il vous plait.  
-Tout de suite, monsieur... euh... Deux?  
-Oui, deux!" Répondit Joséphine qui apparu soudainement sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

"Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?  
-Tentation ordinaire, rien de très méchant. Rien que tu ne te sentes obligé de contrecarrer, en tout cas."

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle ne le contrecarrait jamais, il ne lui causait pas de problème, ça marchait ainsi à merveille depuis très longtemps. (Depuis Jeanne d'Arc, en fait. Chouette fille, Jeanne)

En plus, il y gagnait une conversation apaisante et la sensation que, au moins, l'univers entier ne souhaitait pas son malheur. Joséphine était toujours là, quelque part, à se soucier sincèrement de lui.

"Super, on va pouvoir passer une bonne après-midi, dans ce cas. Tu voudras une glace, après? C'est pour moi."

Mais au même moment, le client d'une table voisine se leva pour se précipiter à l'intérieur du restaurant (probablement pour atteindre les latrines, devant lesquelles une petite file d'attente s'installait). Il bouscula au passage un parasol, qui s'écrasa sur un muret, faisant tomber un pot de fleur, qui lui-même fit s'écrouler le reste de la rangée de pot de fleur.

Le dernier (un beau pétunia) s'écrasa sur le crâne d'Eric.

Il eu juste le temps d'entendre Joséphine s'écrier "Oh, le pauvre garçon!" et tout devint noir.

En enfer, il récupéra son nouveau corps rapidement (il y avait un stock de formulaire pré-remplis à son nom au guichet). Il avait trés soudainement envie d'une glace.

Eric n'avait pas de maman, mais franchement, il avait Joséphine, c'était encore mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. C'était un crossover Joséphine Ange Gardien x Good Omens et je ne regrette RIEN.
> 
> Ils sont à Les Eyzies-de-Tayac, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir. J'aurais du retourner l'année passée dans le Périgord, comme tous les deux ans, ça c'est pas fait. Cette année ça semble mort. Cela me manque.


End file.
